


and Brother, tell me if it all gets better

by rozyroe



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, all routes mentioned, also there are like two curse words, more fluff then angst tbh, there needs to be more kisaragi sib fics, u know the kagepro drill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 12:32:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4919710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rozyroe/pseuds/rozyroe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-They told of their hopes and aspirations and all that came before that<br/>or the kisaragi siblings in 50 sentences</p>
            </blockquote>





	and Brother, tell me if it all gets better

**Author's Note:**

> there is not enough shintaro and momo sibling fics out there and i'm gonna fix that.  
> (also this is unbeta'd so sorry for grammer mistakes )  
> *title is from Brother by Falling in Reverse

1\. **Study**  
Despite what people think, Shintaro is a good teacher or maybe just to her.

2\. **Firsts**  
“Shin-Nii!, Shin-Nii!” Momo babbled happily in her older brother’s arms as the boy simply looked in awe.

3\. **Lost**  
It took a while for Momo to finally accept the fact that her brother was lost to his past.

4\. **Fear**  
Shintaro knew monsters didn’t exist but Momo didn’t. So he wasn’t surprised when she ask him to check her closet again that night.

5\. **Thrill**  
It took a lot of work but Momo ended up finding a certain thrill in each performance.

6\. **Found**  
It was when Shintaro genially smiles with the Dan that Momo knew he had found himself again.

7\. **Color**  
For a while, she was the only color in his seemingly dull life as a NEET

8\. **Smart**  
They were both smart, just in entirely different ways.

9\. **Years**  
Those two years felt like an eternity to her but light speed to himself.

10\. **Jealousy**  
She couldn’t help the flare of jealous she felt with ever praise he got when they were younger.

11\. **Sea**  
She doesn’t really like the sea anymore, it’s not as nice as it once was.

12\. **Games**  
Momo grins as Shintaro just stares in shock at the “You Win!” showing up on her side of the screen

13\. **Protection**  
He’s terrified at staring down the barrel of a gun but no one was harming Momo as long as he was still _fucking breathing._

14\. **Finale**  
Shintaro certainly not the first one clapping when Momo’s class bowed following the Play’s end. Ridiculous.

15\. **Soda**  
“Momo I will fight you for that last Soda, _I swear_ ”

16\. **Blade**  
The blade was not razor sharp but certainly adequate to slice his skin.

17\. **Hair**  
“Pleaseeee Onii-Chan!~”  
“No Momo! Last time I helped you dye your hair my hands were orange for a month, A Month!”

18\. **Celebration**  
When she wins her first acting award her brother didn’t show up to the after party. He didn’t really need to considering he was first to hug her and say “I knew you could do it” backstage.

19\. **Acceptance**  
She doesn’t really care that her brother has a liking both guys and girls but any of his dates had to gain her acceptance first.

20\. **Sleep**  
Hisoka Kisaragi smiled to her two children who were currently curled up asleep on the couch.

21\. **Heart**  
She knew the truth, as much as her brother denies it her brother has a fragile heart and loved with all his soul.

22\. **Motion**  
Oddly enough she didn’t run to her brother’s side as his body hit the floor, it would mean he was really dead.

23\. **Apology**  
Shintaro is sobbing, his grip tight on his sister whom he didn’t deserve. “Momo, I’m so sorry” he shouldn’t have put her through two years of constantly worrying on whether he was okay or not.

24\. **Melody**  
His hands moved across the Piano like wisps of wind just as her voice gave life to his notes.

25\. **Anime**  
She never told anyone that the Shoujo Manga’s she was buying were for her brother, even if she would read them too.

26\. **Potato Salad**  
“who knew you could make a good potato salad, Momo.”

27\. **Future**  
It is years following their time in the days that the siblings go hand in hand to their father’s grave. They told of their hopes and aspirations and all that came before that.

28\. **Food**  
For all the weird things that Momo eats, Sushi and cream was properly the most normal pair so far.

29\. **Travel**  
“You’re taking me with you to England!?” Shintaro couldn’t help but laugh at the ridiculous face Momo had right at that moment.

30\. **Ice Cream**  
Shintaro and Hibiya simply shared awkward stares as Momo went to order their ice cream.

31\. **Dark**  
Momo is the only one who knows of her brother’s fear of the dark. He stated it entirely justified since anything can hide there.

32\. **Sin**  
He did not really believe in heaven or hell so his folders being a “sin” wasn’t really his Problem.

33\. **Store**  
How he ended up going with Momo to a Mochi store and almost getting kicked out of said store wasn’t entirely clear to him.

34\. **Last**  
She wonders what her Brother’s last thought was as the EMT’s took his body away.

35\. **Halloween**  
Momo is surprised to find that Shintaro is good with the kids that come to trick or treat that night.

36\. **Snake**  
They both can’t help but think the snake beyond the glass is staring at them asthey walk past the Pet Store.

37\. **Nightmare**  
She carded fingers through his hair as he wrestles in his sleep, the fever he had forming the horrid images in his head that disturbed his sleep.

38\. **Marriage**  
When Momo gets Married he’s surprised she asked him to walk her down the aisle.

39\. **Waltz**  
The both could not dance to save their own life but they’d be damn if they didn’t out Waltz Kano, dammit!

40\. **Loop**  
Each loop ended with them being the closes of sibling or across thw stars from each other.

41\. **Memes**  
“What are thoooseee!”  
“My…Slippers!?”

42\. **Light**  
She was always like a blinding spotlight next to him.

43\. **Animal**  
As he lets Tono hop around his bed and a smile graces his lips, he thanks Momo many times over for giving him the Bunny.

44\. **Sleepover**  
“Ah,Sleepover?” Momo asked him as she showed up in his doorway blankets in hand. He just sighs and waved her in despite his better judgment.

45\. **Confusion**  
She likes to think she knows people - is good with there emotions and acting around them- but she could never really figure out her brother.

46\. **Concert**  
Despite what Momo thinks, Shintaro has never missed a performance of hers weither by livestream or going there himself.

47\. **High school**  
He didn’t get a big ceremony when he graduated but Momo clapping and cheering as he returned home from getting his diploma was enough.

48\. **Explosion**  
Momo thought she was being cool by walking away from the multiple fireworks behind her like the guys in the movies but she really just looked ridiculous.

49\. **Home**  
“Nii-Chan, Come on!” Momo yelled as she practically dragged him down the street home so they could get home on time for dinner.

50\. **Siblings**  
They were each other’s worst enemies and best friends, a never ending contradiction.


End file.
